The present invention relates to ice hockey and, more particularly, to an ice hockey trainer.
Ice hockey is a contact team sport played on ice, usually in a rink, in which two teams of skaters use their sticks to shoot a puck into their opponent's net to score goals. Hockey training typically occurs in an ice rink. Ice time is expensive and is not always accessible. Stick handling, shooting and passing the puck are essential skills to improve performance while playing ice hockey.
As can be seen, there is a need for an off the ice training device to improve puck handling skills of a hockey player.